


Yelling

by GoodQualityStuff



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M, McHanzo Week, hanzo has prosthetic legs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodQualityStuff/pseuds/GoodQualityStuff
Summary: Hanzo and Jesse wanted to know each other, but not like this.





	

"Oh Hanzo~!"

"Cut that out!"

Jesse put his hands on his hips, frowning while his face blushed. Hanzo frowned back.

"Not unless you put my hair up."

"I think it looks good with it down-"

"Oh right there Hanzo! Fuck me harder!"

"Shut it!"

Jesse stepped forward and covered Hanzo's- his...? He covered the mouth that was making the noise.

Neither of them knew how this happened. They were in the middle of a mission, spending the night at a hostel before following their lead further west. Jesse and Hanzo had fallen asleep on separate beds, both silently craving the others company. The two of them may have thought to themselves how they wanted to be inside the other.

Neither of them meant this.

Hanzo had woken up first and felt... warmer than usual. When he went to rub at his face it was a lot more scraggly than he remembered. He blamed it on not trimming it properly the day before. Then he opened his eyes and looked at his hand.

Jesse had woken up from the yell, turned to the source and saw... himself. With wide eyes he looked down at himself and saw Hanzo's body instead.

After about twenty minutes of fear, confusion, and nausea, the two of them had calmed down to the point where they could make coherent sentences. They concluded neither of them had any idea how this happened, and for the time being wouldn't say anything. It could compromise the mission, and they had never been this close to finding the main Talon base. They would keep it between them for now.

Next came how to pretend they were themselves. Hanzo reluctantly agreed not to put Jesse's hair in a ponytail, but Jesse was refusing to put up Hanzo's. Hanzo, knowing the rumours that were spread about the two of them, used the situation to his advantage to try and get what he wanted. Now his own eyes were staring at him with an expression he didn't recognize on himself. Jesse was probably thinking the same thing. In an odd accent Jesse spoke.

"Do you want people to think we're fuckin'? Is that it?"

"No, I want them to think that you are loud when we fuck."

Jesse sneered, an expression far more familiar for Hanzo's face.

"Alright fine, if that's how you wanna play, I'm game."

Hanzo looked confused at him. Jesse smirked before yelling in Hanzo's voice.

"Oh Jesse~! You're so big~!"

Hanzo felt his face heat up, and could only imagine what he looked like. Quickly regaining himself he started to yell louder.

"Hanzo, fuck me deeper!"

"I've never seen someone as big as you!"

"I love the feeling of your cock inside me!"

"Put your dick in me next!"

Soon the two of them were glaring at each other, pressed against the door to try and scream out the crack in the door. Both of them fell when the door swung open. Lena stood with a hand on her hip looking down at them. Hana, Lucio and Junkrat stood behind her. Hana and Junkrat groaned while Lucio pumped his fist in the air.

"Told you! There's no way they were doin' it!"

Hana and Junkrat both handed Lucio five dollar bills while Lena looked at Hanzo and Jesse with confusion.

"Care to explain why you were... yelling?"

Hanzo and Jesse shared a look. They only started yelling because Jesse refused to put up his hair. Jesse looked up at them, the four of them looking down at Hanzo's face. They all looked shock when he smiled.

"Just havin' fun is all."

Hanzo, making Jesse's face frown, started to get up.

"It was not fun, you were refusing to cooperate!"

Jesse started getting up as well, glaring at his own face the whole time.

"You were the one bein' pushy about it! What's wrong with havin' your hair down?"

"It is not what _you_ do!"

The four outsiders watched them bicker back and forth. Junkrat leaned in to talk quietly to Lucio and Hana.

"I know they was just kiddin' before, but those two really do need to fuck."

Hana and Lucio nodded in silent agreement. Lena, getting sick of the arguing, shove Hanzo and Jesse apart.

"Enough! Winston sent us six on this mission because we're going to be out here awhile and he thinks we all get along well! And you know what, I agreed with him up until now! You two always get along so great back at base, what's the difference here? Is it sharing a room? Should we split you two up?"

"No!" Jesse and Hanzo yelled in unison. Hanzo scratched the back of his neck, a gesture that looked normal on Jesse's body.

"We... simply had a rough night is all. Not enough sleep for either of us. We will sort this out. My apol- umm, sorry for disturbing y'all."

Jesse held back a snort. Somehow Hanzo made that sound so awkward coming from his mouth. Lena sighed before putting on a smile.

"Alright, we'll you've got time! No plans to be out on the field until night time, so clear up everything by then! In the mean time, I'm going back to sleep! Cheers!"

She zipped away, the door to her room shutting half a second later. Hana frowned, following after her. Lucio gave an awkward nod before leaving. Junkrat stood in the doorway, staring at the two men with a grin.

"So which one of yous is gonna top?"

Hanzo slammed the door in his face. Once Junkrat's steps were no longer in hearing range he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Jesse, if it is too much trouble then allow me to put your- my, hair up."

Jesse crossed his arms.

"That's not the problem."

"Then what is?"

"You look real gorgeous with it down."

Jesse found something amusing in watching his own face blush. Hanzo cleared his throat.

"I am going to shower."

"You want to see me naked that badly?"

"Hardly, I can barely stand your stench."

"That hurts, Hanzo."

Hanzo smirked before shutting the door behind him. He made his way to the public bathroom, glad that the stalls at least had curtains for privacy. He grabbed a towel off to the side and made his way into an empty stall.

He went to undo his shirt and paused. He wasn't use to having a metal hand. He had freaked out about it earlier, but now that he was calm it was just... odd. He didn't feel anything, just a dull pain at the base of the stump telling him something was missing. Watching his hand he undressed himself, setting the clothes off to the side before turning on the shower.

The first thing he noticed was the water hitting his feet. He looked down, seeing ten toes attached to two feet becoming soaked.

He had feet. He had _legs_.

In all the commotion he'd forgotten what it was like to stand on natural legs again. He wiggled his toes and smiled. It surprised him how easily he could walk on them, though he guessed it was more natural to walk on natural legs than artificial. He took another moment to relish the feeling before he moved to take his arm off. He closed his eyes, knowing the feeling of phantom pain that was going to come. It was not his body, his arm was not being cut off, it had been gone for awhile.

He took a few deep breaths before opening his eyes, feeling the pain disappear. He knew it would be difficult to shower with one arm but he couldn't damage part of Jesse's body. That'd be incredibly rude. No, he wanted to give Jesse his body back in better condition than when he got it. However he got it.

He washed his hair and went on to his body, noticing Jesse had quite a bit of hair on him. He took in all the sensations, his large hands, his rough chest, his-

Whoa.

Hanzo lifted his hand and his gaze, feeling his face blush. He wasn't going to wash down there. That would be incredibly violating. It was not his body, he couldn't touch where he wanted to freely.

Damn though, Jesse was _packing_.

Before he let his thoughts wander any more he turned off the water and started to dry off.

 

 

* * *

 

 

So. Hanzo was gone with his body.

Jesse stood awkwardly in the room, unsure of what to do. He supposed he could shower too, but Hanzo's body already felt like he had just cleaned up. Jesse had no clue how Hanzo managed that.

After a minute he decided to give the hair thing a try. He grabbed a hair band next to Hanzo's bed and stood in front of the mirror, giving himself a quick pep talk before he attempted to tie up Hanzo's hair. He had no idea how Hanzo did it, and he couldn't ask for help. Hanzo never asked for help.

His first attempt was decent.

His second attempt was less decent.

His third attempt was horrendous.

After that Jesse gave up, tossing the band across the room. Hanzo could do it for him when he got back.

Speaking of Hanzo, Jesse stared at his face, taking in his features. Up this close he could see a hole on either side of the bridge of his nose, most likely for a piercing. Jesse smiled at the image in his mind and was a bit shocked to see Hanzo smiling back. Testing to see how far he could go he made Hanzo's face smile as wide as possible, showing as much teeth as possible.

 _That_ was certainly a look he'd never seen on Hanzo's face before. He was going to have fun with this.

He made all sorts of over the top expressions: frowning, shock, giddiness, seductive, all the way to villainous. He was having the time of his life. He knew he'd never get to see Hanzo with these faces ever again, so it was nice to take it in while he could.

Just one picture couldn't help.

Jesse took out his phone and winked up at the camera, sticking his tongue between two fingers in a very vulgar manner. Oh yeah. That was his background picture for sure. It wasn't until that moment Jesse realized he had two hands. Two functional hands. He stared at his left hand, feeling his fingers over themselves. He had to enjoy this while he could.

He started to run his hand over everything. The wall, the sheets, the pillows, the floor, his clothes, whatever he could get his hand on. Then he paused.

Moving slowly he slipped a couple fingers under the T-shirt he had on, running his fingers over Hanzo's smooth skin. Jesse's breath hitched at the feeling. It didn't feel the same as touching a strangers body, but it was still Hanzo's. The thought alone made his heart beat faster as he moved his hand up, feeling over Hanzo's muscles. Reaching Hanzo's nipple he brushed over it gently, letting a small moan escape.

Oh fuck.

Hanzo sounded _hot_.

Before he let himself get too carried away he whipped his hand back out, sitting on the bed and placing his hands beside him. He was not going to feel himself. He was _not_ going to feel himself. It wasn't his body. He took a few deep breaths, calming himself, when the door swung open. He jumped and let out a yelp as his own body stared back at him with confusion. Hanzo smirked at him, shutting the door behind him.

"Good to know even in this body I can still move silently."

Jesse laughed, laying back on the bed.

"Maybe you'll have to teach me how when we switch back."

"I will have to. Knowing you can move quietly no longer gives you an excuse to be loud."

"Try saying that again when you've got spurs on."

"Then do not wear the spurs- you still have not put my hair up."

Jesse looked up, watching his own body frown down at him. He smiled.

"I tried, honestly, I did. You make it look easy, y'know."

Hanzo rolled his eyes and grabbed a hair band.

"I will do it for you then."

Jesse reluctantly sat up and let his hair get put up, cringing at every pull. He went to rub the back of his head when it was over, but Hanzo smacked his hand away.

"Do not touch it. I know you will ruin it."

"Have some faith in me, darlin'."

"While you are in my body, absolutely not."

Jesse frowned and looked up at Hanzo. He was still wearing the same clothes he went to the shower in. Seemed counter-productive to Jesse, but he made no note of it.

"So now what?"

Hanzo furrowed his eyebrows, crossing his arms.

"...I do not know."

The two stayed there in silence for a minute before Jesse slapped his legs and stood up.

"Well, in that case, I'm grabbin' somethin' to eat. You comin' with?"

Hanzo looked him up and down.

"Wearing that? I think not. Put something better on me."

"You're one to talk. You got me wearing the same dirty clothes as before you showered.

"I was trying to give you some privacy."

"And I'm doin' the same! Now are you hungry or not?"

Hanzo tapped his foot, causing Jesse to look at his own feet. He had prosthetics there now. Gained a hand, lost two feet. For now, it was a fair trade. Hanzo gave a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Alright, let us go eat."

"I knew you'd come around!"

Jesse swung his arm around Hanzo's shoulder, reaching up slightly to do so. It was going to take some time to get used to being shorter. From the way Hanzo straightened, it seemed he got used to being tall fairly quickly. Jesse led the two of them out and down the hallway, quickly checking his phone. He was never changing his background.

Lena, Hana, Lucio and Junkrat watched the two of them walk away. From what they saw Jesse was walking straight and proper, while Hanzo walked slightly bow-legged in pajamas. Junkrat shrugged at the others.

"Guess they finally fucked."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck actual plots, here's just a fucking drabble with no beginning or end (if any of it was confusing plz tell me its harder to write a bodyswap than i thought)
> 
> also TRACER IS GAY fuck guys im not gonna be able to sleep im so fucking happy


End file.
